Cutting Cure
by 12341234Haley
Summary: When things can't get better with family problems, seeing your best friend can always make you feel better. Tweek x Craig fic. Rated M for self harm.
1. The blade

**If you're sensitive to the subject of cutting or boy x boy love stories, go ahead and please leave. :3**

**If you're a shipper of this pairing and don't feel too sensitive to the subject, please do enjoy! :3**

* * *

_Ah, the feeling of a cold blade against the wrist. Bringing such a soothing feeling to the teens spine with a shudder that made the blade accidentally cut into the skin, the stinging spot dripping a few drops out onto his ripped up jeans. He bit down on his bottom lip and continued this on the other sore places on his arms, feeling himself get lost out of the world in the short moment of getting lost in his own little world thanks to only a little kitchen knife._

"Craig!" His mother's voice came screaming from down the stairway for her son. "Breakfast is fucking ready!"

The raven haired teen blinked away the feeling of dull pain to regain himself. Once recovered, he gets a tissue from beside his bed and wipes off the kitchen knife's blade and his wrist marks of blood. The knife is put away in a shoebox under all the old video games he had since he was a little kid. All the beautiful memories he couldn't piece together all the time with the stress he had as a seventeen year old.

Craig covers his arm up with his jacket sleeve then makes his way in a hurry to downstairs where his mother greets him with a bitter slap over the head. Messing his hat out of place. He sighs, going into the kitchen only to be hit by his sister Ruby's soonest spoonfull of pourage. She giggles at seeing him grab a paper towel to wipe his face of the grain food. Craig sits next to his father who in which was reading the morning paper. They greet each other with low, annoyed sounding grunts. Thomas looks up from his paper and raises an eyebrow over at his son.

"You always fucking take too damn long to get to breakfast." His father gives him a questioning eye squint.

"So?" The dark haired teen asks in his mature yet still slightly nasilly voice.

"What were you fuckin' doin' up there in your room?" He only questions further, getting an all too practiced line.

"I was putting homework away." Came the fake line that was bought each time.

A sigh then mumble of something along the lines of _damn boy _and _this generation_ barely able to be made out. comes and gives everyone their breakfast and so on. Every one eats. The usual swearing and insults coming at one another along with the very common thing the other families of South Park were unaare of. The morning argument between the parents that lead to shattering plates all over the ground. Ruby hiding herself in the broom closet with Craig standing in front of the door as if to keep her from any harm that might happen while their parents went at it. This always made Craig feel great to know no one ever wanted to stay the night at his place. He was too _boring_. At least Eric made it clear of not wanting to come over. Woo freaking hoo.

After the mishave, Craig gets his little sister out the closet and gives her a comforting hug. Teling her it's all going to be alright and to go get her back pack before they get walking to school. Ruby runs as fast as she can to her room, returning just as quick with her pack, the two carefully leaving right when another fight is about to begin. The silence between the two causes an uncomfortable feeling uneasy to grasp onto. The air heavy in both their lungs. Even after being used to this life they were born into. No one knew how bad their family life was, though.

Maybe except only one person.

"Gya- Hi Craig, a-and, Ru..By!" Tweek greets the two in his usual twitchy way. He never really got over his twitching problem totally. He was actually generally calmer than when they were kids. His coffee addiction even went down. The only thing that never really calmed on him was his messy hair and how loyal of a friend he was to the Tucker kids.

"Yo." Craig just puts his hand in the air and recieves a high five then he puts his hand in his jacket pocket.

Tweek gives Ruby a friendly grin, knowing the younger girl was upset again that morning as she usually was after leaving home right after a parental fight. He rummages through his pack and clumsily tosses over a snowball. A pink little coconutty ball of marshmallow that he found the girl liked when they were still in only elementry school. Ruby thanks him with a now bright smile and slight flushed cheks before she opens the snack up and goes right away to chewing on it, leaving the boys to talking.

Now that the girl of their little group was busy stuffing her face, the blonde and raven haired males pulled out Craig's phone and shared a pair of headbuds. Listening to the song that they both found pretty decent. Who doesn't love Demons by Imagine Dragons, anyway? The didn't care. The song relaxed them both and as they had come to start doing, they started holding and swinging hands between the two of them. Despite people passing by them such as Cartman and his crew yelling things such as _faggot _or _lovers_ at the two. Only to be ignored in their bliss. What Craig always is happy to get to when he leaves the house.

Tweek was his escape.

* * *

**I don't know if I should continue.. **

**You tell me!**

**Tell me what all you thought about it in a review! **

**I'll be sure to continue if you want it!**


	2. The Sorry

**I'm so glad to see people liked this :3**

* * *

_Say something_

_I'm giving up on you._

Tweek shakes his head as he thinks to himself from the back f the classroom, looking ahead at his best friend who sat not too far. About five or so seats over in front of him. Easy toreach with a paper plane.

_I'll be the one if you want me to._

_Anywhere, I, would have followed you._

The twitchy blonde threw a paperplane five seats over in the front. Seeing the raven haired boy got it and read it. Then crumpled it up and tossed it into the trashcan next to the tracher's desk.

_Say something... I'm giving up on you._

**_Ring_**_**Ring!**_

The bell ringing snaps Tweek out of his focus on his friend. He hurries in collecting his things into his pack, hoping to get a good attempt to leave the room before Craig comes over. Again. It seemed to be yet another vain effort when said other teen came walking over with that same blank stare on his face. Tweek gulped down a lump in his throat and held out his hand shakily.

Craig grabs his twitchy friend's hand intertwined into his own. Saying something about being hungry enough to eat a mountain, he lead the two of them to the cafeteria for lunch. The usual group sat all together. Them two sitting next to each other next to the trashcan beside the table then in order, Stan, Kyle, Butters, Kenny. Next row, Eric, Clyde, Token and Wendy who started hanging out with the guys only to keep on eye on Stan. Plus to sit next to Token and annoy said guy she was dating. Something Craig found pity on. THat she had to act out to get his attention on like Kyle, who he could see got all the attention in the world just by smiling like a goofball.

_And they call me and Tweek fags for holding hands._ Craig thinks to himself with a laugh inside his mind. No emotion showing outside his head.

Speaking of Tweekers.. He looked over to see the blonde was leaning backward to talk with Butters about something. The look on his face was so innocent and cute. It made Craig think back to when they were kids. How he could have messed that cute face up efore if it weren't for a certain fight being turned down. The raven haired boy sighs and taps his fingers over Tweek's hand lightly, making the other boy jump in surprise, turning to see him, flushed a deep red tint in his usually pale cheeks. Craig puts his open palmed hand next to Tweek's and the blonde receives the message, taking their hands and intertwining their figners together. "G... Gr-nn!-eedy.." Tweek mutters. Smiling just a tiny bit to himself wih his head down to hide the blush crawling on his face.

The hand holding was pretty common for the two so no one said anything about it. The group knew the two had been doing that since at least the first year of middle school after that day Craig found Tweek getting his ass kicked. SOme sort of refusal to leave him alone for a certain amount of time coming up. Ending in them spending so much time together. Leading to people thinking they were dating. But at the same time not. Since both guys were protective over one another.

"Guhyz," Eric spoke up from eating a large sandwhich his mother packed for his lunch. "Getta room eef ya goin' be fags."

Craig grunt in response while Tweek flushes even deeper and buries his face in his friend's shoulder. Causing the group to laugh.

"Oh shush, Cartman!" Wendy shot over at the brunette. "They'd do a whole lot better with each other than you can with your hand."

Immature laughter comes out of hearing this, Kenny spitting out milk from his nose and falling back onto the floor of the cafeteria, laughing harder now and causing every one else around him to laugh.

Craig gets up from the table and walks out the cafeteria when he thinks no one is paying attention. Ritual, kind of. To do something he always did around lunch time. Inside the bathroom he locks himself up in a stall before he gets out the foldable knife from his pocket. Being glad to never be suspected enough to be checked for it. The blade pops out soon enough. The black haired teen sits on the toilet witht he seat down before he starts getting ready to press the cold blade to his wrist. Just a quick slit and he'd be good up until he gets home.

**Creak.**

He freezes inside of the stall he sat in, retracting his blade back inside of it's little place inside his jacket pocket.

"Cr...Craig?"

He bites back a sighs at hearing his best friend's voice.

"You in h-gyah-hear, Craig?"

He slowly starts opening up the door to the stall he had been hiding in. "Hey buddy." He greets casually. His tone still boring. Tweek beams a smile up at him, being glad to have found him.

The smile fades away in less han a second.

"What's th...that?" Tweek pointed a shaky finger at Craig's scarred wrist that wasn't covered for once by his sleeve

Craig's eyes widen and he rushes to cover the evidence. Already too late anyway to make it unnoticable. "Nothing." He lies hopelessly.

"Cr..Cra-gya-g..." The twitchy blonde's eyes look less wide. A more calm look even for him. He gently takes Craig's hand into his and pulls his sleeve back up. "I kn.. Knew it.." He sighs, putting Craig's marked wrist to his lips and giving caring kisses to the fleshed, making his friend wince especially at the fresh ones from just that morning.

"Sorry.."

"You bet-nnh!-ter b.. be..."

_"Craig, Tweek?" _Token calls for the two as he steps into the bathroom only to be greeted by the sound of lips smacking. He winces and looks around the corner to where the stalls continued only to see Craig being pressed against the wall by Tweek with his arms pinned against his head, their lips attacking eachother way too hungrily. Token blinks, slowly backing out to leave them be.

* * *

**There ya go. **

**You got to see what a regular day is like at lunchtime and a little twist to their romance starting! :D**


	3. The acknowledgement

**Happy [late] Valentine's day! **

**Your gift from me is a chapter of cutness! **

**Enjoy owo**

* * *

All the exchanges of candy, cards, and most importantly kisses was so sickening to watch people do every year Valentine's day came along. What had always sickened Craig Tucker to no end. At least, that's how it used to be.

Craig now was excited for Valentine's day. He looked forward to the day going on that Friday, his back pak full of all sorts of things he could think were romantic and lovey dovey.

_*COUGH* That Ruby helped him pick out *COUGH*_

"C'mon before you're fucking late for school!" screamed from downstairs, disturbing Craig from his upstairs packing of his Valentine items._  
_

The teen hurried downstairs, being given a kiss on the cheek by his mother and his arm grabbed on by Ruby. The two kids of the household left in no waste. Ruby started talking about some dumb show for girls that Craig didn't care about before Tweek ran up to them, his hands looking rather full with all that was in his hands.

"Damn Tweekers." Ruby giggles at seeing the difficulty their friend was having.

Craig rolls his eyes at his sister and he takes half the load that the blonde is carryin, getting a flushed stuttering Thank you.

The rest of the way to school was rather awkward. It had been like that over the week ever since... _The kiss. _After Craig and Tweek had kissed in the bathroom, everything seemed so pint up and awkward between the two. Even if no one knew but Token. He knew how to keep a secret for his friends.

The kiss was nothing, though. It only happened after a few words were exchanged between the two. Ending in both teens agreeing to stay just friends. No matter what would go on.

_RING RING_

Their group hurried to their classes. Ruby to her civic room in the Freshman hall and the boys to their first period class in the Junior halls.

Class had gone s it always had with the exception of people receiving and giving Valentine's to one another, Tweek being one of the few classmates to give every student in the room a Valentine along with their teacher. Of course having the affect of his body being hugged between girls of all sizes. Practically squishing him in their Thank you hugs. Craig chuckled from his seat when he watched, a slight feeling of jealousy hitting his that was the black haired teen wanted to ignore it. He couldn't get jealous. It was just his friend. Getting hugged. BY girls. With boobs. Around his face..

The sound of his chair scraping on the classroom floor wasn't that hearable over the sound of talking luckily. The only thing that was actually noticed was Craig grabbing his friend by the shoulder in a rough yank to get him from the girls and their breast, running out the classroom without an excuse.

"Craig, C-Craig!" The twitchy blonde shouts in hopes of getting his attention to get a reason for being dragged away. "Craig!"

Being pushed up against a locker shut the blonde up almost imiediately. Dark blue eyes stared at him, making Tweek fear what was to come. Was Craig finally tired of their friendship and ready to beat him up? Oh, Tweek sure hoped not. He didn't want to lose his best friend. All these questions about how this situaton were going through the blonde's head until he saw a single drop of water go down Craig's cheeks.

"C-Craig?!" Tweek cupped his hands over his friend's cheeks and rubbed the tear away with his thumb. But more just came out, making his attemtp sort of useless. "What's wrong?" He asked in true concern

Craig's silence of only crying gave no answer to him, nor any comfort. Tweek sits them against the lockers and brings Craig into his arms, holding him close to his usually rapid beating chest. The raven haired teen seems to take a comfort to this as he buries his tear stained face into Tweek's shoulder. A few moments pass in the silence a bit more than it should have but the success of Craig being down to the occasional sniffle was just fine for him.

He was asked how he felt now only to respond to Tweek with a low grunt. His blonde friend sighs, attepting to scoot away and give him space, being pulled back. Craig didn't want to let him go.

Craig felt as if he was losing his best friend. All because of that day of confessing how he really felt to Tweek. _He loved him. _Not a brotherly way or what friends should just feel when being around one another so long, but _love. _As in he's _in love_ with Tweek. And all because of those supid three words being said and a kiss to show he meant it, his friendship with the twitching blonde was bound to end. It was obvious to him.

Said twitching teen's voice coming out more shaky than usual as if he was crying starled Craig to looking up at him.

"Say something," Tweek's olive coloured eyes were clouded with water now. "I'm giing up on you.." His lip trembled in desperation to not break down into tears. Neither of them could be crying at the same time. One of them had to be strong if the other broke down. No matter how it worked.

Craig's mouth gaped open as if to say something. But nothing came out.

Leaving the two sitting in more silence.

Without a warning, Tweek stands up from Craig's side, not uttering a single word to say where to as he started walking away.

_No, don't leave me! _ The water misted his vision once more, a hand reached out as to grab the blonde but he was too far away from his reach.

"Tweek!" The loud exclaim made said teen turn around only to be grabbed and pulled into a tight hug, his shoulder being used as a pillow for Craig to bury his weeping face in. "Don't leave me! P-please!" Pleades kept coming from the black haired male in desperation to keep his friend around, not wanting to lose him thanks to his stupidity to not being able to keep _those _words in.

"C-Craig.." Tweek's shaky arms snaked around his friend's waist, pulling him closer against him in a sort of way they saw lots of couples hugging in the hallways before. His lips pressed light kisses to Craig's forehead in hopes of calming him down. It worked mildly at best

Their eyes met nervously. A slient exchange of both knowing how the other felt. Relief going through the two just as their lips met. Clumsy but soft, showing the gentle desire they had in not being prepared but wanting to kiss anyhow. Bliss going down their spines in gentle shivers. The silent acknowledgement of how they felt about one another clear by now. Why they couldn't leave the other alone so easily.

_Being in deep love._

* * *

**I know it was so damn cheesy! XD**

**You know you loved it anyway..~**

**I hope you liked this chapter and reviews are great to hear how I'm doing so far! :D**


	4. The Gei

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Fuck you, fuck you- and you-" Craig counted on his finger how many people he didn't want staring at him that moment. Getting to a high number already. Ugh, why did everyone have to be staring at him?!

The feeling of a shaky hand on his shoulder brought his attention to the blonde sitting next to him. "S..Stop it, babe." Tweek's stuttered out voice said to him. Making Craig remember what their status was to each other in that moment.

Craig puts an arm over Tweek's trembling shoulder and felt him relax under his touch. A common thing to happen in the couple. The blonde having to warn the black haired one of his attitide, and said black haired male calming down the blonde. A proccess repeating many times over the day.

"Sorry, hun." Craig said, kissing the top of his shaky boyfriend's head. Earning himself a happy sigh. Tweek looks up at him, smiling, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the jaw as return of affection. "It's okay.." Craig nods his head and rest his cheek on Tweek's shoulder. Being glad to have him as his boyfriend more than anything else.

Their lips softly meeting made all the difference, the sparks between them causing both teens to smile against one another's lips. Especially Craig. The one that usually never really smiles thanks to the bland look he usually had on. Everything around them in the cafeteria at school seemed to disappear just with the touch of lips. Sweeter than sugar and softer than a kitten's ear. How their tongues met was as if they were doing this for the first time still. Craig would slide his inside Tweek's mouth and get a cute squeak and gasp from the blonde, making him smile more if possible. Sure, everyone in their school would be looking over at the un-shy couple. But they cared less in the bliss of just getting to do something as simple as kissing each other for a long period of time. That consisted of the whole lunch period.

"Gei," Eric huffs as he walks over to the table and sits in his place at their table.

"Shut up, fat boy." Kyle had spat out before Craig was about to pull out his middle finger.

The argument that goes on next makes the couple wonder why they still hate on each other after so long. But Kyle being called a fat lover made him blush and hurry out, making things awkward. Eric actually looking concerned made the table look confused, all the friends being cautious as to why the Cartman boy got up from the table and went after him.

"OH. MY. GOD." Kenny had pulled his hood down to say in shock when the two came back. Eric bringing back Kyle to their table with willing looking hands being held.

"Oh fuck." Craig blinks. Not expecting those two to be doing such a thing. Not even Kyle.

* * *

**Surprise on what else I ship! :D**

**anywho,**

**This chapter is going to be just before the ending that will have something probably unexpected to it. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Reviews are great 3**


	5. The studying

**Sorry that I update so late. **

**I have other stories to attend to and update. :/D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_What an ass._

**"**Tweek."

_It's really plump!_

"Tweek."

_What would happen if I squeezed it?_

"Tweek fucking Tweak!"

The blonde looked up at his boyfriend with a deep flush on his cheeks. "Oh. Yeah?"

"You were staring at my ass."

"Again?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward sort of silence. It had only been five weeks since the two had gotten together and things already seemed pint up between them. Wendy had claimed in her logical sense of it being sexual frustrations that both virgins were keeping built up. Not releasing it on one another yet in their time of dating.

Of course the topic made one of the two start blushing madly and the topic was instantly changed. Though Tweek wouldn't have minded talking about it more. But no. Craig didn't want to hear it. it made the bland looking boy flush a odd deep shade of red.

"Sorry, babe." Tweek kisses the side of his dark haired love's cheek. He got a slight sight of a smile, it making him smile just as much. the blonde knew that they shouldn't rush despite probably being the only virgins in their school. He wanted to wait until they were both ready to take the major step of getting intimate like that. No laughs or teasing made him change his mind about it over the five weeks they had been dating so far. The usual time a couple would have done it a thousand times in theirt school. None for the two.

Craig unconsiously lets out a comfortable sigh and leans his head on Tweek's lightly trembling shoulder. A smile actually staying on his lips for once. "No biggie." He turns around now so that he is facing away from the table and their group of friends with his Tweekers. "Hey, when are finals, again?"

Tweek gives him a sort of odd look. "Two weeks. Did you forget to study? Again?"

The black haired of the two nodded his head, causing for the blonde to groan and shake his head. Not a very pleased look came with Tweek's eyes beign narrowed.

"...Should I go to the library and study now?"

"You have five seconds, Craig Tucker."


	6. The wha

**Fucking super short chapter before the last one.**

* * *

"I fucking passed it," The black haired teen cheered loudly, looking at the paper in which held his grade. "I can't fucking believe it!"

Tweek smiled, always glad to see his boyfriend happy. "See what a bit of studying does?" He said and gave a peck to the side of Craig's cheek. The Tucker teen nodded his eyes and hugged him close. "Yeah, thanks, babe. What would I do without you denying me kisses until I studied?" He rubbed his nose against the blonde's, making said twitching teen chuckle.

The two walked from the classroom to the cafeteria hand in hand as they now usually do now, walking in to see all the other couples getting all too close to each other. Craig looked a bit tenser. Tweek sighs and kisses his boyfriend's temple and brings him into his arms to comfort his nerves, knowing he always got uncomfortable seeing things being sexual anywhere. Tweek took him to a corner they would have privacy in and he put his arms around Craig. Assuring him they never have to rush. It brought a lot of reassurance to the raven haired male but he still seemed a bit nervous.

"Babe," Tweek flashed a soft smile. "We don't have to have sex for me to love you. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Craig looks up at him with his dark blue eyes, his bottom lip coming out in a sort of pouting. He seemed to get used to showing his emotions way more. Especially when it came to being a brat to Tweek. Whome had sighed heavily. "Would waiting until we're married one day prove it to you?"

Craig's face turned a dark shade of pink. "Until... We're married?"

"Yeah!" The blonde smiled wider. "W-well, if you'd b-be willing to marry me, that is."

The two sat there in silence. "...Ask me again in a few years. Maybe graduation."


	7. The ending

**Last chapter is Craig's POV**

* * *

Dressing in black is supposed to be for style or rebelling against your parents. Not for the funeral of your only love. Dammit, some signs just aren't easy to read to a dope. Like me.

We had been dating for five years. All the way from that one year in high school, through college, and a few years after so. Tweek always seemed so stress and upset about stuff. But i didn't think this would happen. Not even when we would start arguing would he seem like he'd die soon. All it took was a bit of alcohol and smokes to calm us down. If only i had knew that things were actually worse. It took for me to find him bleeding to death in our apartment tub for me to finally have the realization.

He was miserable with me.

"I'm sorry.." The words barely slip my dry lips as tears roll down my cheeks at the funeral service. All of it was my fault. If I hadn't kept telling him I would go back to cutting and eventually kill myself, he'd still be here. My beautiful Tweek. No matter what the others say, I know it's my fault. Always so caught up in work or trying to get Tweek to stop with his 'Special' treatments down at the medical maijuana store. The big picture of the scratches all over him never came up. Not even in bed when we made love. He always kissed my own scars, but never let me really acknowledge his own.

I guess that's just how things are, though.

He was my cutting cure, but I never was his.


End file.
